


Kicyu：後青春期的詩

by shadowjo



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowjo/pseuds/shadowjo
Summary: 夏日時光、青色的天空、蟬時雨、校園游泳池、線香花火……在對方畢業之前的最後一個夏天，要表白心意嗎？
Relationships: Yokoyama Yuu/Yasuda Shota
Kudos: 6





	Kicyu：後青春期的詩

『學長，可以吻你嗎？』

在震耳欲聾的蟬鳴裡，還是清楚的聽見遠處傳來令他心臟疼痛的聲音，伴隨磅礡大雨般的鳴叫化成碎片落入鬆軟的泥土裡。

＊

「啊，安田君？」

他從來沒有想像過重逢會是什麼場面，因為連想都不敢想。坐在位置上的安田瞪大眼睛，看著眼前改變了髮色和氣質，五官卻和七年前一模一樣的橫山，和他的主管並肩站在一起。

「咦？你們認識啊？」

「是啊，他是我高中學弟。」

「真是巧啊。」

「好久不見，橫山さん。」

好不容易將動搖的情緒壓下，安田從辦公桌屏風後走出來，咬緊牙根露出微笑，希望他勾起的嘴角不要顯得太苦澀，對面的橫山聽見他的稱呼，瀏海下漆黑的眼睛閃爍了一下。

「好久不見……ヤス。」

對方走近他，給他一個輕鬆的擁抱，卻在離去時在耳邊壓低聲音喊著以前的外號，勉強整理好的心情瞬間崩塌，安田站在原地無法動彈，看著主管帶橫山走遠一一介紹同事們。

今年四月橫山從大阪總公司調過來支援，聽說兩年後會調回總公司升主管職，前途一片看好，加上外表俊俏，公司裡許多單身女同事都對他很感興趣，聽說安田是橫山舊識，紛紛向他探聽消息。

「就說了，我跟他好幾年沒見，也是剛剛才遇到，不知道他有沒有女朋友嘛。」

「不知道就去問啦，你們比較熟嘛。」

「不太好吧，我們才剛見面……」

「什麼叫剛見面，你不是他學弟嗎？去啦去啦。」

禁不起興奮的女性群和想聽八卦的男性群糾纏，安田下班後就跑了，不知道是想逃離同事們的攻勢，還是想逃避那個人平靜看他的眼神。

安田沒有回家，他需要喝一杯鎮定胸口裡翻箱倒櫃的思緒，以為早已忘卻的苦澀回憶，在橫山出現後翻蓋傾倒，清晰的宛如昨日。

沒有人陪伴獨自坐在吧台邊喝酒，少了說話對象更加無法停止回憶。

橫山是高中時期大一屆的學長，就算不同年，那頭老是被訓導主任盯上的張揚金髮，和籃球場上活躍的身影，讓他成為校內知名的人物。安田也曾在經過籃球場邊時為他駐足多次，好看的人容易吸引目光，在陽光下反射光芒的髮絲，就跟本人一樣閃閃發光。

原本毫無交集的兩人，因為一次意外變成好友。

那天放學後他跟平常一樣到商店街閒晃，被兩三個他校不良份子纏上，安田被堵在角落裡害怕得發抖，錢包被搶走在對方手裡翻找，還因為錢不夠多惹來怒罵。

『你們在幹嘛？』

突然闖入的聲音主人有張熟悉的臉，燦金頭髮躍進視線裡，橫山問話的氣勢讓不良少年們瑟縮了一下。

『沒幹嘛啊，交個朋友而已。』

『是嗎？原來可以這樣交朋友……錢包交出來。』

橫山一把搶回他的錢包，還順帶索要對方的，兩邊一言不合打起來。安田被眼前的陣仗嚇呆，橫山以一敵三的陣勢讓他不安地想勸架，卻被兩方的人一起吼道：『吵死了！等下連你一起打！』

橫山吼完自己也愣住，把錢包塞進安田懷裡對他說快跑，安田卻被眼前場景激得腦袋一熱也大吼：『我不走！』矮小的身材加入扭打陣營，過度激動的胡亂揮舞居然也讓他得手好幾次。

『快跑！』

小小的混亂讓店家報警，橫山瞥見巡邏警員騎著腳踏車朝他們衝來，抓起安田就跑，扯住手腕的力量很大，被握緊的地方很燙，被橫山帶著跑的感覺快得就要飛起來了。

『好了。』跑到安全地方，橫山鬆手，邊喘氣邊說：『下次注意不要再被纏上了，我走了。』

安田的手還撐在膝蓋上喘著，來不及跟他道謝，對方就跟來時一樣迅速消失。

『啊。』

等他休息夠了打算回家，發現地上躺著一個錢包，打開就看見證件欄放著橫山的學生證。

隔天第一節下課安田找到橫山的教室，將錢包物歸原主。

『啊！幸好是你撿到！』

失而復得讓橫山激動大叫，身邊有雙大大貓眼的少年吐嘈：『真遜，沒看過幫忙搶回錢包結果自己反而掉錢包的人。』

『すばる閉嘴啦。』

『太感激你了！放學後請你吃飯！』

『我也要去。』一旁虎牙少年插嘴。

『少囉嗦，我還沒發薪水，別點太貴的。』

安田本來想說橫山救了他，應該是他請客才對，還有學校禁止打工，但在橫山和朋友們一來一往的鬥嘴下完全沒有插入的餘地，演變成放學後橫山請大家吃飯的局面。

吃飯時夾在在二年級間讓安田有些坐立難安，但是虎牙少年親切的向他介紹大家，他發現橫山不像傳言說得那麼可怕，反而有點天然，他的朋友們也都是很好的人，大家只是被外表欺騙了。聽村上和渋谷描述橫山英勇故事背後的真相，他覺得橫山只是有些過於熱血的普通人而已。

沉浸在回憶裡獨飲，不知不覺時間也晚了，酒精沒讓他忘卻，反而鬆動記憶的開關，輕輕搖晃腦袋，回憶像水彩的洗筆水，許多顏色旋轉攪和，沒有明確界線，失去新鮮光彩。

安田悄然嘆氣，他的青春是張受冷落、吸滿灰塵與濕氣的水彩畫，潮濕而模糊，再怎麼揮動畫筆都不會恢復飽和色彩。

一連五天，安田下班就馬上離開公司，就算橫山在公司裡找機會和他說話，他也只對公事有所回應，讓橫山碰軟釘子，幾次後橫山便不再刻意找他，但他卻無法讓自己脫離從下班後就去喝酒的行為。

不依賴酒精，整個人就像失重般找不到著力點，重逢讓他一邊感覺老舊的過往死去，一邊為新生雀躍。但這是不對的，他不應該再為不會開花結果的人而欣喜。

這天喝完酒準備回家，才出店家沒多久就不小心撞到一位路人，安田懊惱自己對橫山念念不忘，急忙連聲道歉，被撞到的大叔也喝了不少，不僅沒接受道歉，還情緒激動的在大街上大呼小叫，態度十分惡劣。

「你倒是說說撞傷我要怎麼賠償啊！」

「真的很抱歉……我陪您去醫院檢查吧。」

「不需要！大叔便宜你給點醫藥費我自己去看吧！」

安田才要開口，一道冰涼的聲音介入。

「大叔您傷了哪裡不介意我看看吧。」

穿著黑色風衣如殺神般的橫山用力按住對方的肩膀，修長骨感的手指下陷，看得安田都覺得自己的肩膀好痛。被抓住的人掙扎著，在橫山的使力威嚇下不敢動彈，小聲求饒著讓橫山放手。

「怕有個萬一，不如我陪您去醫院檢查吧。」

「不、不用了……我很好……」

「是嗎……」

語尾意味不明的延長，眼中狠戾的光嚇得大叔用力一縮，掙脫橫山的掌控落荒而逃。

看著大叔跑遠，橫山將視線放回一旁安田身上，安田傻楞楞的看著他，一副還沒反應過來的樣子。

「你怎麼老是被纏上？」

安田瞪大眼睛，眼前的橫山不是腦袋裡的幻影，是活生生、貨真價實的存在，淌著熱血，和以前一樣是喜歡幫助弱小的橫山。

「這次沒有マル在，可不能將錯推到他身上了。」

見安田沒接話，橫山也不在意，笑著打趣。安田哽了一下，想到以前發生的事跟著笑出來，笑著笑著兩人陷入沉默，安田突然抬頭，視線穿過熙來攘往的人群，落在遠方，原本應該是無盡黑暗的道路兩旁鑲上斑斕霓虹，無邊盡頭亦是無邊光明。

如此明亮卻照不進內心若有所失的空洞，他不知道該如何描述此刻不斷失重的感覺，只在瞬息間明白橫山是人生道路上不屬於他的燈光，短暫地在最好的年華裡照亮他，然而歲月進前，伊人不曾駐足。

他轉頭對橫山笑笑：「謝謝，我走了。」

橫山還在絞盡腦汁要說什麼話，安田卻舉步要走，情急下拉住對方的手腕。

「我、我請你吃飯。」

安田驚愕回頭，脫口而出的是多年前沒說出口的台詞。 

「你幫了我，怎麼好意思讓你請。」

這話一出兩人皆是一愣，橫山訥訥的收回手，安田反應過來在他迴避橫山的情況下，話裡的含意聽來倒像拒絕。

「不、我的意思是，為了表達謝意讓我請你吃飯吧。」

安田釋出善意的微笑，握著剛剛被橫山抓住的地方輕輕摩娑。

「讓我請吧，就當作是慶祝重逢。」

安田用複雜的眼神仰望，每次眨眼都像有什麼化為碎片掉落，橫山感覺自己這次必須堅持。

「可是……」

「我是學長，還是我來吧。」

「好吧……」

敵不過橫山堅定的表情，安田猶豫的妥協了，他看了一眼手錶，橫山快速地說：「今天也晚了，早點休息，我們改天再吃？」

「好。」

這次安田的笑容終於讓橫山放下心來，對方濕潤的雙瞳反射著點點霓虹，還有他，映著光點彷彿自己在對方眼裡是個閃閃發亮的存在，橫山感覺心頭湧上一股暖流，是鵝黃色的。

「那，我先走了，拜拜。」

「拜拜。」

橫山目送安田走了一小段路才往反方向離去，安田卻在橫山背對他時轉身凝望，眼神寂寥的像被遺棄在路邊的幼犬。

＊

『喂——站住！！！』

春夏交際，萬物蓬勃生長蠢蠢欲動，商店街無所事事的年輕人們亦同。

『啊…...章ちゃん，騎快一點......』

自行車後座的丸山聲音在發抖，不斷催促安田再騎快一點。

『別跑！！！』

一群不良少年緊追在後，用盡全力奔跑的齜牙咧嘴模樣看起來非常可怕。

『對不起......對不起......』

丸山小聲碎唸，意味不明的求饒。

安田拼命的踩踏板，速度快得要把腿踩飛一樣，空氣大量湧入肺部，痛得無法說話，但最後還是在離自家門口三百公尺處被逮到。

『看什麼看！瞧不起我們啊！』

下唇有個環的毛躁金髮揪住安田的制服衣領咆哮，丸山縮成一團，嘴裡依舊小聲喃喃著對不起。安田心想這次真的完了，眼睜睜看著拳頭即將落下。

『ヤス！』

伴隨橫山的聲音，揪住他的金髮被一腳踹倒。

眼看一場鬥毆即將展開，橫山將手中的蛋糕紙盒遞給安田。

『保護好我的布丁，拿著快走。』

安田不從，就要衝進混亂之中，被丸山從後方抱住。

『ヤス我們快走，好危險！』

求生意志十分強烈的丸山半拖半拉，將安田帶開，踩著自行車逃回安田家。

這次橫山沒有這麼幸運，被巡邏員警逮個正著直接通知學校，校方懲罰橫山在假日到校刷洗即將為夏天開放的游泳池。

『嘖，好冰。』

橫山打開水龍頭讓水沿著橡膠水管流進布滿髒汙和青苔的游泳池，春末下水道的水還十分冰涼，淹過白皙的腳背。

『横ちょ。』

就在橫山跳進泳池裡拿著長柄刷準備埋頭苦幹時，聽見有人叫他，抬頭一看，安田蹲在泳池邊邊，笑咪咪的看著他。

『喔ヤス，怎麼來了？』

『還問怎麼了，横ちょ太見外了。我聽說你因為我被學校處罰，真是對不起。』

安田道歉的語氣軟得像小熊軟糖，聽的橫山心裡甜滋滋的。

『道什歉啊，舉手之勞，那些傢伙根本不是對手。』

『謝謝，我很高興你來救我。』

雙手擺在蹲著的膝蓋上，下巴又靠在手背上的安田，露出兔牙真摯道謝的模樣衝擊力過於強大，橫山不自然的撇過頭。

『話說回來你怎麼老是被奇怪的傢伙纏上！』

『才不是呢！這次都是因為マル啦！』

安田拔高聲音急著解釋，『都是因為他一直盯著小混混看，才會激怒對方的！』

『好啦好啦……都是マル。』敷衍的太過明顯。

『真的啦，マル……』

任憑安田怎麼解釋，橫山都有辦法將話題說歪，論拌嘴絕對敵不過油嘴滑舌的橫山，安田氣呼呼的站起來，『もう！』答答答地跑遠了。

就在橫山以為他把安田氣跑時，就聽見光腳跑在地面啪搭啪搭的聲音，安田脫了鞋襪，拿了長柄刷，俐落的往下跳，踩在積水裡把橫山濺了一身。

嘴上說不過所以小小的捉弄一下，看見瀏海滴水的橫山，安田得意地放聲大笑，橫山狼狽又無奈，縱容對方笑得放肆，輕輕搖搖頭，嘴角也跟著勾起笑容。

『哇——好乾淨喔！』

花了一個上午，每一塊藍色的磁磚又光又亮。

『既然都這麼辛苦打掃乾淨了，做為第一個享用的人也不為過吧。』

橫山露出頑皮的笑容，將泳池放滿水。

『好美啊。』

清澈的水注入刷洗乾淨的泳池，陽光或穿透透明池水，或在蕩漾水面上反射，閃耀的藍色讓游泳池看起來就像在發光一樣。

『好像寶石一樣。』

『是啊。』

橫山率先脫掉上衣，撲通一聲跳進水裡，濺起好大的水花，安田看了也興奮的跟進，一朵巨大的水藍色鮮花迅速怒放又凋謝，在兩人身上灑下冰涼的落英。

『好舒服喔……』

整個上午的疲憊被清涼池水洗去，兩人在游泳池裡玩鬧了好一陣子後，放鬆的漂在水面上，將所有重量交給浮力。視線所及是整片湛藍天空，幾朵蓬鬆白雲點綴，純白將天空襯得更加蔚藍，臉龐被陽光烤得暖烘烘，身體變得軟軟的，心情也軟軟的。

『上面好漂亮 ～下面也好漂亮～』

載浮載沉，安田奇妙的發言和水面下空洞巨大的回音交錯著傳進耳裡。

『横ちょ什麼時候要來我家吃布丁？』

『對吼，我還有布丁在你那。』

『盒子裡的草莓蛋糕是給我的嗎？』

『那天買布丁時剛好看到，順便買了。』

『只是順便啊……』

『當然是知道你喜歡，專門買給你的。』

『謝謝～好開心喔。』

甜蜜的嗓音讓橫山不小心沈進水裡。

『ヤス……我們一起去祭典好嗎？』

重新浮上來的橫山，紅著耳朵狼狽的發出邀約，專注望著天空的安田沒有注意到。

『好啊！還要一起放煙火！』

『嗯。』

唧——學校綠地響起夏天到來的第一聲訊號。

『啊，蟬在叫。』

『夏天到了呢。』

『是啊。』

＊

橫山遠遠的就看見了穿著水藍色浴衣的安田站在路燈下，深藍色的水波紋上點綴了幾隻嬌俏金魚，非常適合他，襯得整個人都柔柔嫩嫩的。橫山悄悄的從他背後冒出來，在耳邊大聲喊他的名字。

『ヤス！』

『哇！！！』

安田如預期的被嚇了一跳，在他要發作前，橫山從背後拿出一隻蘋果糖遞到面前，差一點點就蹭到鼻頭。

『謝謝。』安田乖巧的接過道謝。

『那我們走吧。』

『咦？其他人呢？』

『什麼其他人？你有約別人嗎？』橫山故意裝作不解。

『沒有……』

『那就是只有我們啦，走吧！』

橫山以人多怕走散為理由，握住安田的手腕，在穿過特別擁擠的地方時率先走在前面，安田跟著牽引，感受對方抓在手腕上炙熱的觸感，周遭吵雜的人聲和樂聲彷彿都安靜了。

橫山的白皙肌膚在黑色浴衣映襯下，讓露出來的手掌更勝雪白，骨感的手指有力的握住他，讓心跳變得好快，安田悄悄地嚥了口水，咬了一口蘋果糖鎮定心神，偷偷祈禱橫山不會從肌膚相貼的地方發現任何端倪。

他們合吃了炒麵、章魚燒，安田已經吃不下了，橫山意猶未盡的多點一份大阪燒，偶爾餵食他幾口。之後他們玩了套圈圈和撈金魚，橫山撈魚的手法快狠準，他將撈到的五隻金魚送給安田，最後一起看了遊行花車。

他們沿著河堤邊慢慢走回去，橫山拿出剛剛逛攤位買的煙火對他露出笑容，『來為今晚畫下完美的句點吧。』

蹲在視線不良的河岸旁，只有遠方路燈的晦暗光線零落照來，鼻間是泥土潮濕的氣味，橫山點燃安田和他手裡的線香煙火，一小叢火花在尖端竄出，上演無數個迷你爆炸的瞬間與延長。

一時靜默，火光閃爍地照亮兩人安靜的臉龐。安田悄悄抬眼，微弱光線的映照下，橫山依舊閃耀，眉眼低垂歛去犀利的眼神，餘下白皙肌膚和金髮散發柔和的光芒，淺淺暖暖的浸透內心，留下一個帶著溫度的烙印。

橫山在安田收回視線專注在煙火上時，肆無忌憚的盯著對方，細碎的瀏海沒能蓋住全部的額頭，看起來十分惹人憐愛，明明該是勾人的上挑眼尾，擺在稚氣的的臉蛋上只顯得像舞妓的半片朱唇般生嫩。

『橫ちょ將來的夢想是什麼？』

安田突然開口讓橫山急忙收回視線。

『賺大錢吧。』

『真是充滿銅臭味的夢想。』

『當個有錢人。』

『還是聞到一股金錢的氣味。』

『那就當一個有夢想的有錢人。』

『不管怎麼樣都脫離不了錢呢。』

『那ヤス的夢想呢？』

『好希望可以把這個煙火燃燒的時間無限延長，這樣就可以一直看到這麼美的火花了。』

『這種事……』

『辦不到對吧～』

不知為何歡快起來的語氣，橫山其實不太懂安田的情緒轉換，但是跟他在一起總是很安心。

『雖然不能無限延長，但我們可以每年夏天都來放煙火。』

『真的嗎～？』

『真的。』

『好棒喔！』

我們可以每年一起參加祭典、一起放煙火、一起聊著無聊話題，一起延續短暫而燦爛的火花，讓每個炫目美好的時刻留在同一個時間軸裡，一起，一直一起。

然而願望的終點如同此刻的煙火般，美麗而虛幻，在轉瞬間消失無蹤，咻地一聲歸於永恆黑暗。

*

安田恍恍惚惚地醒來，他覺得自己夢見了很熟悉的場景，可是醒來後什麼也不記得，只有一股又酸又甜的感覺，像是他在祭典上最喜歡吃的蘋果糖。

出門前小心翼翼的調整了瀏海的角度，絕對不是因為今天是橫山請客的日子的緣故。

「試試這個，這家的烤雞肉串特別好吃。」

橫山遞來一串雞肉，雖然假裝不在意但眼神頻頻瞟向他，好像很在意他的評價。安田看在眼裡，對方掩飾的功力和小動作都和以前一樣，順著對方的心意咬下雞肉。

「哇──好好吃！」 

聽見第一聲尖尖的嗓音，不用等安田評價，橫山就知道這家食物合他胃口了。入口柔軟多汁的口感讓安田完全沉浸在食物上，對橫山露出驚喜的笑容。

他們聊著以前的故事，聊村上，聊渋谷，聊丸山，就是不聊他們倆的事。互相繞圈試探，說著言不及義的話題，沒有人打算更進一步破壞平靜現狀，深怕過往青春只是絢爛美好的肥皂泡泡，是不能深入探究，一戳即破的假象。

安田在橫山解救他的那晚明白一件事，那樣的場景下不管是誰有難，橫山都會出手相助，並不是因為他是安田章大，並不是因為他特別，所以也無需再為橫山動搖，只要用平常心面對，兩年後橫山很快的就會調回大阪。

在這之後，他們如普通同事、老朋友般交談，但時常出現在他辦公桌上的點心還是讓他感覺挺複雜的。

安田沒想到橫山還記得他喜歡吃便宜零嘴的習慣，有時是紅豆大福，有時是醬油糰子，而今天是草莓蛋糕嗎……這樣小心翼翼、潤物無聲的溫柔，也只有橫山才有了。

安田也不好跟橫山說不要再送了，拒絕顯得生疏，付錢又太客套，幾經煩惱最後還是偶爾請橫山吃飯，這樣一來交流反而更多了。

乍暖還寒的春天一過，悶熱的感覺讓人立即感受到夏天。公司剛結束一個大型案子，終於可以從長時間高度緊繃的工作狀態放鬆下來，橫山跟安田在回家前一起去小酌慶祝。

飯後他們刻意放緩前往車站的腳步，邊走邊聊消化肚子裡的食物，經過一個小小的神社門口時，發現參道兩旁擺滿小吃、遊戲攤販，規模雖然小，但人潮已充分傳達出廟會的熱鬧氣氛。

他們在外圍佇足，看見參與者們表情虔誠、敬畏，更多的是參加活動的愉悅，手上的炒麵、棉花糖、水球，還有代表夏日風情的浴衣，每個物件都讓這個空間在都市叢林中，構築成一方傳統風情。

「好久沒有參加廟會了。」

不知道是誰這麼說了，於是兩人朝主神方向移動，穿過充滿歡笑聲和食物香氣的參道，踩過神社境內防止泥濘的碎石子地面，在為祭典掛上的紅燈籠照耀下各自許下願望，返程在各式攤販間閒逛。

祭典、橫山，不同時空下相同的人事物，和17歲那年夏日的記憶重合。西裝姿態的橫山，臉上反射著柔和的顏色，安田彷彿看到當年的橫山，依然令他心旌動搖，目眩神迷。

當時留在安田心裡的溫暖烙印突然開始疼痛，因為橫山散發著和多年前一樣的溫柔光芒、因為畢業前來不及說出口的告白。

每次回憶那個場景都是一把插在胸口的刀。

橫山畢業那天，跟他約在校園最大的那棵樹下。下課的時候因為有些事情耽擱了，他急忙朝約定的地點奔去，為了這天到來，他反覆思量、準備已久的台詞終於要用上，腳步卻在看見樹下有兩個身影時遲疑的放慢，很顯然一個是橫山，另一個是女孩子。

兩人距離很近，吵雜的蟬鳴讓對話模糊不清，安田的角度看不見橫山的表情，他不由自主想再靠近一點，一直低著頭的女孩突然揚起臉龐，表情決絕地問：『學長，可以吻你嗎？』

當他聽清這句話時腳步猛然一頓，有些害怕橫山的答案，卻按耐不住想知道的欲望，背對他的橫山聲音依舊模糊，低聲說了什麼，接著他看見這輩子永遠不會忘卻的一幕。

靠在樹上的橫山站直，微微傾身靠近女孩，在即將碰到的前一刻，安田猛然一震轉身就跑。他忽然聽不見四周的聲音，只有蟬鳴像洪水般席捲而來，震得他耳膜生疼，綿延不絕的唧唧聲在嘲笑戀情失敗的他，回過神來，他已經回到自己的房間裡，捲著濡濕的棉被哭泣。

橫山回頭塞給他一支蘋果糖時，他才發現自己竟然一直盯著對方的側臉發呆。

「嗯？不是喜歡這個嗎？」

似乎察覺情緒微妙的變化，橫山低頭看他，那什麼都不知情的模樣令他有想破壞一切的衝動。安田領悟此刻的心痛是因為他依舊沒有放下橫山，此人用一如過往的外表再度出現，時間停留在最青春也最苦澀的一年，肯定是神要他好好結束一切的旨意。

「横ちょ有女朋友了嗎？」

咬著蘋果糖，他終於問出心裡一直渴望知道答案的問題。

「看起來像是有嗎？」

忙到公司家裡兩點一線的日子，不是這些日子就跟他一起吃飯，看起來根本沒有時間交女朋友。

「也許在大阪有。」

「很可惜，在哪都沒有。」

太令人欣喜的答案，但他不能再隨之起舞了。

「横ちょ一直都很了解我喜歡吃什麼呢。」

「嘛，這也沒什麼。」

「但是……我最喜歡的，果然還是横ちょ。」安田說話的表情十分慎重，廟會的五彩光線讓他仰望的眼睛裡像盛滿碎琉璃般炫目。

「不過，我決定從說出口的那一刻起，就把這份心情放在過去了。」琉璃碎片刺痛雙眼，撕裂感讓他面容扭曲，原本以為會忍不住哭泣，殊不知17歲那年早已將眼淚流乾，輕輕眨眼，只有光影如水般流轉，幾欲奪眶而出。

「感謝你出現在我生命裡都是美好的，對不起給你造成困擾了。」

他朝橫山深深鞠躬，直起腰時露出一個如釋重負的笑容。

「啊～～都說出來了好輕鬆啊～～」

橫山突然握住安田伸懶腰高舉的手腕。

「那ヤス知道我喜歡什麼嗎？」

「欸？烤雞肉？」

突如其來的問題，安田沒有反應過來。橫山沒有放開他，將人帶到遠離人群的社務所後面，樂聲和人聲被隔在建築物後方，像一個與世隔絕的小天地。

「……隨便的把人甩掉，我會很困擾的。」

安田愣愣的看著橫山無奈的表情，一時沒搞懂對方在說什麼。

「擅自的告白，擅自的失戀，不聽聽看我的意見嗎？」

嘴唇張合數次，最後氣若游絲的吐出：「橫ちょ喜歡女孩子不是嗎？」

「你怎麼會這樣想？」

「抱歉，我都看到了。畢業那天，你在樹下親了一個女孩。」

橫山表情突然變得很不自在，皺起眉頭很困擾的表情：「沒想到被你看到了啊……所以ヤス沒有赴約，打電話沒接也是因為這樣嗎？」

「嗯。」

安田低著頭，髮旋看得見新長出來的黑色頭髮，沒有看到表情，但渾身都透露著落寞，橫山感覺自己錯過了好多事。

「聽我說，我不喜歡那個女孩子。」

「為什麼？」

「因為我心裡有人了。」

「喔……」腦袋又落寞的沉下去。

「畢業那天那個學妹來告白，希望可以拿到第二顆鈕釦，但我告訴她鈕扣有主人所以拒絕了。她知道她沒希望了，希望可以得到一個親吻……面對一個如此有勇氣的女孩子，怎麼能讓她主動，所以我親在她的額頭上，告訴她嘴唇是要留給真正珍惜她的人。」

橫山急急的解釋。

「耍什麼帥啊……」

那天沒有看到最後的安田，現在才知道原來是親在額頭上，但事到如今也不會改變什麼。

「對不起。」

以為橫山是在拒絕的安田，訥訥的說沒關係。

「才不是沒關係，讓你先說了喜歡，真是對不起。」

「蛤？」

橫山說的話像打啞謎一樣，安田開始有些不耐煩。

「本來應該是由我開口的。」

「什麼？」

橫山重新抓住安田的手腕，讓對方看著他，

「喜歡你。」安田仰望他的虹膜因為震驚輕輕顫動，「畢業那天約你到樹下，就是為了說這句話。」

「讓你久等了，對不起。」

「……騙人。」

花了幾秒鐘消化橫山的話，安田有些不可置信。

「不是騙人，一直都是你。」

橫山一直注視著他的眼睛，良久沒有得到回應，意識到自己說了很不得了的話後，耳朵瞬間染紅，眼神慌張的游移，不自在的搖晃身體，一邊偷偷注意他的反應。

安田意識到橫山是認真的，到現在還是有點作夢的感覺。

那場以為在盛夏死亡的戀情，原來只是蟄伏，等待破蛹羽化的一天嗎？

眼前害羞的橫山，模樣和17歲那年一模一樣，如果這是神的旨意，肯定是要他讓停止的時光再度流動對吧？

「那麼……」聽見他開口，橫山繃緊背脊，專注的望著他。

「學長，我現在可以吻你了嗎？」

安田星光熠熠的眼裡有他，那是被珍重捧在心裡的感覺，於是橫山順從的閉上眼睛。那場盛夏來不及絢爛的火花，此刻在彼此內心喧囂綻放。

─ END ─


End file.
